


Un'IKEA geniale

by Mikirise



Series: Quel che succede IKEA rimane a IKEA [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IKEA it's cool, M/M, Sinceramente il tutto ha pochissimo senso quindi potete anche non leggere
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Clint ruba il cibo dalla mensa di IKEA, giusto per essere chiari.Sam e Bucky invece rubano le matite per rivenderle, e questo dovrebbe essere peggio, no?Natasha sicuramente ruba qualcosa, ma è troppo brava per farsi beccare.Thor ruba spazio.Steve ruba -okay, no prende in prestito il programma da architetto di IKEA perché, ehi, costa soldi veri.E Tony probabilmente ruba solo il tempo in cui dorme su un materasso non suo.





	Un'IKEA geniale

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *ha una lista di scrittura che ogni giorno si allunga di più*  
> Me: *ignora la lista come ignora le proprie responsabilità*

# Un'IKEA geniale

  
  
  
Steve alza un sopracciglio e sospira, mentre Bucky continua a tirare fuori le matite, una dopo l'altra, per poi lasciarle in mano a Sam, che fingeva di essere una persona normale prima di avere il posto ma che è soltanto un bugiardo. Una specie di traditore della patria. Una specie di camaleonte delle persone normali. Steve è stressato.  
  
“Voglio chiedere il perché?”  
  
“Abbiamo deciso di portarli a casa” risponde in tono monocorde Sam, sbattendo velocemente le palpebre, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo e la sensazione di tradimento gli sale di nuovo sulla pancia, mentre scuote la testa.  
  
“Portare a casa chi?” chiede, tirando giù il braccio che tiene la cartella. Si guarda intorno, cercando di non rientrare nelle traiettorie di tutti quanti quei clienti che sono venuti per il fine settimana, a guardare nuovi mobili e arredamenti con nomi impronunciabili che lui dovrebbe star progettando con alcuni clienti. Cosa che non sta facendo. Perché i suoi dipendenti sembrano avere l’età mentale di cinque anni. E magari avrebbe bisogno che tutti loro facciano il loro lavoro. Magari. Forse. No, davvero, Steve è abbastanza stressato.  
  
Bucky arriccia le labbra e passa altre matite a Sam, che inizia ad infilarsele nelle tasche. “Le matite” risponde brevemente, infilandosele tra la cintura dei jeans e la maglietta. Poi annuisce e si sposta verso la prossima postazione, con Sam che lo segue divertito, scrollando le spalle all'espressione di Steve. A Sam, Bucky non sta nemmeno così simpatico. Non hanno fatto altro se non litigare da quando è stato assunto. Sui mobili. Sulle polpette. Sulla giusta quantità di senape per condire un hot-dog. Anche sul suo soprannome. E Steve normalmente sarebbe felice che finalmente si siano trovati, se soltanto non fosse un momento di piena clientela e non stessero rubando matite. Si accarezza nervosamente la fronte con due dita.  
  
“Dovreste -ehi!” inizia, prima di intercettare il viso di un cliente e quindi cercare di sorridere il più cordialmente possibile, prima di tornare ad allungare il passo e cercare di raggiungerli in mezzo alla calca del fine settimana. Inizia a grattarsi via le pellicine, sospirando.  
  
Gli avevano detto che lavorare ad Ikea era semplice. Gli avevano detto, ma dai, per una persona come te, che è laureato in architettura, che ama le case e gli edifici non può che trovarcisi bene. Gli avevano detto, beh, mentre cerchi di sistemarti e cerchi il lavoro giusto puoi andare da Ikea e intanto avere uno stipendio fisso.  
  
Ma perché lui li ha ascoltati?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La settimana, dice sempre Natasha, con la divisa gialla e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, non inizia il lunedì per persone che lavorano a Ikea. Inizia la domenica, quando quell’ondata di gente, senza un vero volto e senza un vero scopo assale il ristorante e il reparto di arredamento. È quello il loro lunedì, che poi svanisce lentamente quando i bambini hanno mangiato le loro polpette, si sono sporcati la bocca di gelato e le mamme hanno comprato un mobile nuovo, da montare in una o due ore.  
  
La ragazza alza le spalle, mentre blocca col corpo Clint dall'avvicinarsi al cibo che gli hanno portato. E Steve sospira, perché quando è a lavoro non sembra essere capace di fare nulla più se non sospirare. “E poi, tu devi startene lì coi clienti a sentire come vogliono progettare una camera, non come noi.” Poggia i gomiti sul tavolo e scrolla le spalle. Gira la testa verso lo schermo del computer, che sembra accecarla, visto che assottiglia lo sguardo, prima di arricciare le labbra e riprendere a parlare. “Clint deve sorbirsi tutto il giorno, tutti i giorni, i genitori che gli chiedono la lista degli ingredienti del gelato.”  
  
“A volte la vogliono in norvegese.” Lui alza le spalle e cerca di nuovo di allungarsi per afferrare un hot-dog. Steve si allontana dal piatto e Natasha ruota gli occhi. “Okay, sì, va bene. Solo una volta.”  
  
“Perché in norvegese?” chiede lui, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Ikea è svedese.”  
  
“Sì, ma loro volevano sapere se il suono cambiava tanto tra norvegese e svedese.” Clint si porta alla bocca l’hot-dog, sporcandosi di ketchup le guance. “Io mi sono ripetuto che il cliente ha sempre ragione e li ho mandati a quel paese, gentilemente e in norvegese. Perché sono gentile io.”  
  
“Potresti almeno finire di masticare prima di parlare?”  
  
“Perché? A Steve non dà fastidio” risponde, mordendo un altro boccone. “Comunque le cose sono peggiorate dopo la crisi della polpetta. Mi pare che siano diventati tutti un po’ più nevrotici.”  
  
“Ti ricordi il bambino dell'armadio?” chiede lei, puntandolo con un dito, per poi scuotere la testa, con un sorriso di scherno. “Lo abbiamo cercato per ore e il padre stava lì, alla cassa continuando a ripetere cose come se mia moglie lo scopre sono morto, ho perso mio figlio a Ikea, come ho potuto come ho potuto come ho potuto, sono un pessimo padre. Ci ha bloccati tutti con accusa di denuncia. Per un'ora intera nessuno ha potuto battere cassa, nessuno ha potuto vendere niente, dovevamo tutti occuparci del bambino scomparso.”  
  
“E il bambino era rinchiuso in un armadio?” chiede incredulo Steve e lei annuisce.  
  
“Il fratello maggiore non lo voleva più intorno e gli ha detto che avrebbero dovuto giocare a nascondino. Il ragazzino si è addormentato in un... che modello era? Un Kvikne?”  
  
“Un Undredal” risponde sempre con la bocca piena Clint, sedendosi accanto a loro. “Il ragazzino è cascato quando hanno aperto le porte per caso, il padre è scoppiato a piangere e ha corrotto i due figli per non dire niente a loro madre.”  
  
Steve scuote la testa e si accarezza un sopracciglio col pollice. “Mi potevate dire tutto questo prima che accettassi il lavoro” commenta con un sorriso.  
  
“E poi perdere questa vista tutti i giorni? Nah.” Clint alza un lato delle labbra e alza di nuovo le spalle. “E comunque queste non sono nemmeno le cose più strane che sono successe.”  
  
“La settimana scorsa qualcuno ha chiesto a Sam come costruire un pollaio partendo da un Bestå” continua Natasha, girandosi verso Clint, che continua a prendere cibo dal piatto che Steve non ha nemmeno toccato. Al vedere l'occhiataccia che gli dedica la ragazza, ritira la mano e la poggia sulle cosce, accarezzandosi il retro del collo con l'altra. “Giusto per ricordare che non sono cose che sono successe così tanto tempo fa.”  
  
“So di essere nuovo, quindi penso di poter fare la domanda: che cos'è un Bestå?”  
  
“È una libreria” risponde Clint. “O un mobile per la tv. Dipende da che secondo nome hai. Tra poco li riconoscerai senza problemi. Dicono che hai orecchio per le lingue. E che hai tenuto testa a Thor. È vero che hai tenuto testa a Thor?”  
  
“Nelle lingue?”  
  
“In forza fisica.” Il ragazzo si sistema meglio sulla sedia alta, tirandosi in avanti. “È vero che hai battuto Thor in braccio di ferro?”  
  
Steve inclina la testa e scrolla le spalle. “Non so se sia stata veramente una vittoria...”  
  
“Oh. Mio. Dio.”  
  
“Io ho battuto Thor e tu non hai reagito così” commenta Natasha con un sopracciglio alzato. “Ma va bene, non sono per niente offesa.”  
  
“Sì, ma tu sei invincibile, ovviamente avresti battuto Thor.”  
  
“Non ti salvi.”  
  
“Non -okay.” Clint alza le mani e scuote la testa, mentre lei sorride. “Sto solo dicendo che tu tieni un'asticella abbastanza alta, no? E quindi è difficile che una persona si stupisca solo perché...”  
  
Steve sospira e poggia i gomiti sul gomito, per poi poggiare il mento sulla mano e guardare oltre. Almeno può progettare stanze. Certo, non è come progettare interi edifici, ma è anche una situazione temporanea, giusto per non morire di fame, no? Quindi prende il mouse tra le mani, mentre i due ragazzi davanti a lui iniziano a discutere su quanto fosse ingiusto il fatto che Clint, dopo così tanto tempo, ha smesso di provare stupore nei confronti di tutte le capacità di Natasha, e inizia a progettare il salotto che forse non avrà mai, o che avrà presto, o che comunque può continuare a sognare, quindi che importa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il ragazzo aggrotta le sopracciglia e arriccia le labbra, cercando di aprire gli occhi e girandosi di lato per poter guardare Steve, che lo osserva incredulo. “Sì?” chiede con una serenità inaudita, mentre si stropiccia l'occhio destro.  
  
“Signore, lei sta dormendo su un letto da esposizione” risponde Steve, cercando di mantenere un tono calmo e cordiale. “E questo non è permesso.”  
  
Il ragazzo sembra aver problemi a tenere gli occhi aperti e alza il mento per guardare meglio Steve, che rimane immobile, in piedi, davanti a lui. Sbatte lentamente le palpebre e stira la schiena. “Non c'è scritto da nessuna parte che non si può” risponde e i suoi occhi sembrano starsi chiudendo ancora una volta, mentre la testa scivola verso la sua spalla.  
  
“Signore” lo richiama piegandosi in avanti. Il ragazzo sbarra gli occhi marroni, che si inchiodano sullo sguardo di severo di Steve per qualche secondo. Gli dedica un sorriso assonnato e si guarda intorno.  
  
“Non ci sono più persone” commenta, tirandosi in piedi. Poi lancia uno sguardo leggermente tradito al materasso su cui si era addormentato. “Hai visto un ragazzo alto così e con la faccia da stupido?” chiede, ma né dimostra l’altezza che dovrebbe avere questo ragazzo nè sembra intenzionato ad andarsene in fretta. “Che modello è questo?” chiede, infilando le mani nelle tasche e girandosi verso Steve, che sta iniziando a perdere la pazienza.  
  
Prende un respiro profondo e si accarezza il ponte del naso. “È un Myr-…” si blocca, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Lancia velocemente uno sguardo accanto al ragazzo e scuote la testa. “…-backa.”  
  
Il ragazzo sorride. “È quello lì, invece?” Punta col dito il materasso accanto a loro.  
  
“Senta. Noi stiamo chiudendo e…”  
  
“Va bene. Va bene. Ma quello come si chiama? Poi me ne vado, lo giuro.”  
  
Steve sospira. “È un Mantrand” risponde. “Ora potrebbe uscire dal negozio? Dovrei…-”  
  
“Dovreste bandirli tutti i Mantrand. Voglio dire i materassi, non le persone. Conosco un ragazzo di nome Mantrand. Ha studiato in India ed è geniale. Un po’ sulle sue. Molto cordiale. Ma quei materassi… ugh.”  
  
“Signore,” ripete Steve, cercando con tutte le sue forze di non chiedere per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto anche solo pensare di bandire persone, “siamo in orario di chiusura.”  
  
“Ho capito, ho capito.” Il ragazzo sbadiglia e si porta una mano davanti alla bocca. “Un Myrbacka, hai detto. Penso che un Myrbacka potrebbe andare bene” borbotta, grattandosi la testa. Tira fuori dalla tasca degli occhiali da sole, nonostante fuori dal negozio sia già buio, e se li infila sul naso. Poi si gira verso di lui, fa un gesto di salutò con la mano e cammina via.  
  
Beh, Steve scuote la testa, prima o poi un cliente strano gli doveva capitare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Bucky, io mi rifiuto ti tenere in casa…” Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia, avvicinandosi al barattolo di vetro che Bucky tiene in mezzo al tavolo, mentre finge di essere concentrato sul computer. C’è anche un contenitore di plastica, con all’interno del riso col pollo, che preferisce ignorare, per adesso. “Quante matite sono?”  
  
“Perché dovrei contare le matite che prendo a lavoro?” chiede, distogliendo lo sguardo dallo schermo davanti a lui e sbattendo velocemente le palpebre. “Io le prendo e basta.”  
  
“Ma sono completamente inutili!” risponde Steve mentre si siede davanti a lui, grattandosi la fronte.  
  
“Beh, uau Stevie, pensavo tu fossi un artista.” Bucky alza le sopracciglia. “Un architetto adora le matite a mina dura, no?” Allunga il braccio per afferrare un paio di matite e le fa girare tra le dita. “Sono di tipo H, no? Gli architetti usano sempre le matite di tipo H.”  
  
“Sai perfettamente che le matite Ikea non valgono così tanto da…-”  
  
“Stevie.” Scuote la testa teatralmente, per poi portarsi l’indice sulle labbra e la cosa fa sorridere di lato l’amico, che inclina la testa. “Vuol dire che le userò soltanto io e che se ti vedrò usarne anche solo una sarò insopportabile.”  
  
“Ho le mie matite.” Steve alza le mani, in segno di resa. “E anche tu hai le tue” gli ricorda, sistemando lo zaino che ha ai piedi, per poi poterlo aprire e afferrare il suo vecchio quaderno blu degli schizzi.  
  
“Adesso anche queste matite sono mie.” Bucky sbuffa. “E comunque poi me le porto a casa mia, non ti preoccupare.”  
  
Steve ruota gli occhi, ma sorride rima di piegarsi a prendere lo zaino per cercare il suo case di matite e penne a inchiostro china. Lancia numerosi sguardi al suo migliore amico, questo sì. Perché Bucky potrebbe anche non star sorridendo, ma non è imbronciato, non è chiuso nel suo silenzio. E se sono bastate alcune matite rubate sul luogo di lavoro, immagina che vada bene anche così. Ci sono persone che fanno cose peggiori.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Devo dire, mio caro amico, che ero molto preso dalla vendita del Lack che quindi non mi ero accorto della persona dietro ai preziosi clienti che stavo umilmente servendo.” Thor sistema i cuscini nei contenitori di metallo, per poi girarsi e prenderne altri con minuziosa cura. “Clienti preziosi, certo, ma anche anonimi. Difatti non ricordo il loro volto con esattezza.”  
  
Steve inclina la testa e sposta il peso da una gamba all’altra. Non c’è molto da fare. La mattina durante i giorni feriali è un po’ un’isola felice, come dice Clint, ed è anche l’unico motivo per cui si è fermato a parlare con Thor, che invece, in un modo o nell’altro sembra essere sempre molto indaffarato. È partita da qua la conversazione. Steve ha chiesto se non si fermava mai, e Thor aveva riso, mostrando solo parte dei denti bianchi e iniziando a spingere i carrelli pieni di pezzi di arredamento. Ha detto che a volte gli sembra di smettere di lavorare, ma che non lo fa di sua spontanea volontà. Adora ad esempio le pause che usano per mangiare insieme, quando i loro turno coincidono è il gruppo formato da lui, Steve, Sam, Natasha e Clint riesce a sedersi su un tavolo e mangiare qualsiasi cosa riescano a ottenere. E poi, ha detto, c’è il ragazzo dei cavi. E Steve non aveva capito. Ecco, questo è il punto della conversazione.  
  
“Questo ragazzo, però, pur non essendo interessato a comprare il Lack, o l’Eket, era molto attento a qualsiasi cosa io dicessi. Credo sia stata la prima volta che qualcuno mi abbia ascoltato veramente in questo negozio.” Thor torna al carrello e lo spinge, seguendo il percorso prestabilito del negozio. Steve lo affianca in modo rapido, con due balzi e la cartella che sembra essere destinato a portarsi ovunque sotto l’ascella. “Posso dire con certezza che la mia amicizia col tale Bruce Portatore di Bandiere quando ha sollevato un comune Bestå e un Kullaberg. Devo dire di essere stato abbastanza sorpreso che un essere tanto minuscolo fosse capace di sollevare tanto peso.”  
  
“Avete sollev-…” No, si dice. Non lo vuole sapere. Non lo vuole davvero sapere. “Mi spieghi perché da queste parti chiamate i mobili per nome?” borbotta Steve, scuotendo lievemente la testa. “Come fate a ricordarli?”  
  
Thor tuona una risata e gli dà una pacca sulla spalla decisamente troppo forte. “È una forma di rispetto per l’artigianato, amico mio. Spero tu sia d’accordo con me quando dico che ogni oggetto, se non possiede una sua propria anima, è per lo meno parte dell’anima di chi l’ha progettata!” Si blocca nella sua camminata e si allunga per afferrare delle lenzuola che stava trasportando. Poi le ripone con cura nel loro compartimento. Una ad una. Steve sorride. nel  
  
“E di cosa parlate, tu e questo Bruce?”  
  
“Oh.” Il ragazzo si gira verso di lui e scrolla le spalle. “Devo dire che Bruce non è quel che si suol definire un chiacchierone, ma nei momenti in cui viene a farmi visita e sente il bisogno di parlare, la vastità delle nostre conversazioni è comparabile alla vastità dell’oceano. Essendo lui non solo un corpo forte, ma anche una mente geniale. Complimento che mai gli ho esternato, quindi gradirei che n che tu non dicessi nulla, se mai lo conoscessi.” Thor continua a il suo lavoro, con gesti semplici e precisi. “Devo dire che, per quanto sia affascinante quando parla di discipline scientifiche, uno dei temi di conversazione che più mi deliziano fare con lui è il mio gatto.”  
  
“Tu hai un gatto?” chiede incredulo Steve, mentre Thor fa una smorfia divertita.  
  
“Non sono sicuro di chi possieda chi. Ma Mjolnir è una componente importante della mia vita e Bruce, per quanto ripeta che non è quel tipo di dottore, sembra essere un incredibile veterinario dilattante.” Il suo sorriso si amplia, mentre poggia una mano sul fianco. “In più, sembra che il mio adorato fratello sia terrorizzato da lui, motivo per cui non lo lascerei mai fuggire via dalla mia vita.”  
  
“Aspetta. Il gatto?”  
  
Thor ride ancora una volta. “Oh, no. No, amico mio. Mjolnir si limita ad ignorare l’esistenza di Loki. Parlo di Bruce. Per qualche strana ragione terrorizza mio fratello.”  
  
“Ci sono poche cose che lo terrorizzano, immagino” scherza Steve, inclinando la testa. “Chissà cosa gli avrà fatto.”  
  
“Oh, non saprei risponderti. Ma io so per quale motivo dovrei esserne terrorizzato io, ed è lo stesso motivo che mi porta ad amare questo mio amico più di quanto faccia normalmente.” Scrolla le spalle. “E penso sia grazie a lui se non ti devi preoccupare, Steve, che io lavori troppo. Posso, tuttavia, io non avere le stesse preoccupazioni nei tuoi confronti?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il ragazzo sta di nuovo dormendo, sullo stesso materasso, nella stessa posizione e Steve non può fare altro se non sospirare, Perché questa non sembra una cosa possibile. “Signore” inizia, avvicinandosi al materasso. “Signore” ripete, inclinandosi sul ragazzo che muove la testa irritato e strizza gli occhi chiusi, facendo un gesto stizzito con la mano. Poi, perché ovviamente questa è una cosa che fanno tutti, tutti i giorni, si gira di fianco e sembra voler tornare a dormire. “Signore.” Questa volta ci mette più enfasi e lo scuote, dalla spalla.  
  
“Tony” borbotta il ragazzo, sempre con gli occhi chiusi. “Mio padre è signore.” Poi si gira sulla schiena e poggia il braccio sugli occhi, per coprirsi dalla luce artificiale.  
  
“Okay, _Tony_. Siamo in orario di chiusura” gli dice Steve, facendo segno che forse sarebbe stata la cosa migliore alzarsi dal materasso e magari uscire dal negozio. Nel farlo raddrizza la schiena e si ritrova a guardarlo dall’alto in basso. Nota i capelli spettinati, ovviamente, le scarpe che sembrano essere usate da anni per quanto sono sporche, è la maglietta dell’MIT. Assottiglia lo sguardo. “È per caso un senzatetto?” chiede, con lo sguardo assottigliato.  
  
L’idea sembra far ridere questo Tony, che sposta il braccio quel tanto che basta per scoprire un occhio e restituirgli lo sguardo.  
  
“Senti. Lo so che il college è duro e ti sembra di star morendo e tutte quelle cose che diciamo per farvi capire che sì, capiamo quanto è duro il college,” inizia Steve, “ma non puoi venire a Ikea a dormire. Sarebbe -senti, è un problema. Magari potresti rimanere nel tuo alloggio e… aspetta. Perché tu hai un alloggio al college, vero?” chiede aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
  
Tony si alza a sedere e sbatte lentamente le palpebre. Prende a stropicciarsi un occhio, mentre lo guarda parlare, e poi scrolla le spalle. “Ho una…” sembra cercare le parole e sbadiglia, portandosi la mano sulla bocca. “Ho una _casa_ ” finisce, guardandosi intorno. “È di nuovo orario di chiusura?” Aggrotta le sopracciglia e si guarda istintivamente il polso, prima di scuotere la testa. Tira giù i piedi dal divano e rimane a fissare lo spazio davanti a lui.  
  
“Okay, allora, potresti andare a dormire a casa tua” ribatte Steve, cercando di evidenziare le ultime due parole, prima di sospirare.  
  
Tony sembra far fatica a tenere gli occhi aperti e deglutisce, grattandosi la guancia. “Sembra che questo sia l’unico posto al mondo in cui mi addormento” risponde, tirando in su il mento e girandosi verso di lui. È la prima volta che Steve nota gli enormi cerchi neri sotto gli occhi marroni. “Ho ordinato il materasso, però. Il Myrbacka. Solo che non so quando arriverà a casa, quindi…” Si alza in piedi e si gratta il retro della testa. Poi gli sorride. “Ciao Steve” lo saluta, come se lo conoscesse, poi inizia a camminare, trascinando i piedi e con lentezza. “Devo bere del caffè” lo sente borbottare. “Dormire è sopravvalutato.” E poi scende le scale di legno e scompare dalla sua vista.  
  
Steve sospira.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Di che parliamo?” chiede Sam, poggiando sul tavolo il suo vassoio pieno di cibo. Passa un piatto a Steve, che sente le orecchie bruciare da quanto sono diventate rosse. Sembra essere diventata una specie di consuetudine, adesso, prendere un piatto in più di qualsiasi cosa per poi lasciarlo a lui, senza neanche far più finta che hanno mangiato troppo, o che il prendere un piatto di letteralmente qualsiasi cosa in più sia stato un modo per saziare i loro occhi e non la loro pancia. I suoi tentativi di fermarli non sono serviti a niente. La loro scusa è che quello che fanno loro da mangiare fa schifo, e che Steve deve mangiare per mantenere i suoi muscoli. È un gesto dolce, ma anche abbastanza imbarazzante. Normalmente lui impacchetta parte del suo cibo per non dover spendere troppo nella spesa settimanale. Il primo stipendio ad Ikea è bastato a malapena a dare la caparra per il suo appartamento, e sta risparmiando per comprare gli strumenti e i programmi per essere un vero architetto. E, a quanto pare, lo sanno tutti. Stupido Bucky. “Phil ha dato un altro ordine disumano?” chiede, prendendo in mano un pezzo di pane e dividendolo a metà.  
  
“Phil?” chiede Steve, portandosi un boccone di pasta alla bocca. “Cos'ha fatto Phil?”  
  
“Phil è un uomo disumano e noi adesso lo odiamo” risponde Sam, annuendo e lanciando un'occhiata a Bucky, che alza un lato delle labbra in risposta. Steve alza un sopracciglio. “Lo sapevi che vuole che buttiamo tutte le matite dopo domenica? Voglio dire, proprio tutte? Ti sembra una cosa giusta?”  
  
“Io e Sam abbiamo deciso di entrare nel business delle matite” commenta Bucky, appena ha finito di masticare, poi ingoia e scrolla le spalle, facendo una piccola smorfia. “Invece di buttare le matite, le mettiamo in vendita su Amazon, o era su eBay?, e aspettiamo che qualcuno le compri.”  
  
“Perché le persone dovrebbero comprare qualcosa che hanno gratis, scusa?” chiede ancora Steve, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e la forchetta a mezz'aria. “Quante…?”  
  
Bucky e Sam si scambiano un'occhiata divertita. “Non sai nemmeno quanti” rispondono quasi all'unisono, poi si lanciano un'altra occhiata, questa volta abbastanza confusa, come se avessero appena fatto la cosa più strana del mondo. Bucky si muove sulla sedia a disagio e Sam sospira. “Tante persone le comprano, ma non so dirti esattamente per quale motivo. Alcuni di loro sono chirurghi. Sembra che queste matite vadano forte trai chirurghi, gli fanno addosso non so che cosa e le rendono più forti di quelle che sono già.” Il ragazzo si schiarisce la gola. “È un vero business, Steve.”  
  
“Infatti” borbotta Bucky.  
  
“Okay, allora ditemi. A quanto le vendete?” Steve poggia i gomiti sul tavolo e fa un cenno con la mano per invitarli a rispondere. Si ritrova a dover fronteggiare un Bucky che ruota gli occhi, dietro a un pezzo di pane che deve per forza avergli passato Sam.  
  
“A sei centesimi ognuno.”  
  
“Praticamente costa di più la consegna! Ragazzi. Siete sicuramente in perdita!”  
  
“Vedi? È per questo che non te ne volevamo parlare” borbotta Bucky ruotando gli occhi, con la forchetta che cade a penzoloni tra le dita. “Spiegagli perché non siamo in perdita.”  
  
“I costi della consegna sono loro se spendono meno di 15 dollari” dice Sam, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia dell’universo e Steve non può fare a meno di sentire un po’ di dolore nel petto, perché, davvero, Sam gli sembrava la sua ancora di salvezza prima e adesso sembra sempre più preso dalle stranezze dei dipendenti di Ikea. “Questa settimana abbiamo guadagnato 20 dollari, sai?”  
  
“Addirittura venti?” chiede Bucky sorpreso, girandosi verso il ragazzo. “Dai! Tra poco potremmo anche comprarmi una chitarra!”  
  
“E potremmo comprarmi un portatile nuovo!”  
  
“Vedo che le matite vi hanno unito” commenta Steve, decidendo di concentrarsi sul proprio piatto, prima di perdere completamente la testa.  
  
“Non sei un artista?” chiede Sam, con la testa inclinata e una smorfia sul viso. “Non dovresti credere nel potere delle matite H?”  
  
“È quello che gli ho detto anche io!”  
  
Steve scuote la testa e ruota gli occhi. È decisamente meglio questo, piuttosto che sentirli litigare per tutto il tempo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Steve si siede sul bordo del letto, mentre Tony si rannicchia, sistemando le mani sotto la testa e sembra star continuando a ronfare tranquillamente. Per essere sinceri, cosa che Steve è sempre, non sa cosa dovrebbe fare. Si passa una mano trai capelli e si chiede per quale motivo questo ragazzino si ostini ad andare a dormire, quasi sempre nella stessa posizione, su questo stesso materasso.  
  
Forse non ha veramente una casa. Forse è uno di quei ragazzi che si è trovato per strada dopo un lutto. O forse, come lui, è un ragazzo che è stato cacciato di casa.  
  
Il pensiero gli stringe il cuore nel petto, a guardare Tony dormire così serenamente dove non dovrebbe dormire. Sospira.  
  
“Ehi” lo chiama, posandogli una mano sulla spalla per poi doverla togliere immediatamente, quando il ragazzo si gira sulla schiena e poi velocemente si gira sul fianco opposto. “Ehi, Tony.” Riprova a scuoterlo, cosa che lo fa mugugnare, ma che gli fa anche alzare la testa perché gli occhi con le palpebre pesanti del ragazzo guardino Steve. “Non puoi dormire qui” ripete per la terza volta in una settimana.  
  
“Tu sei reale, vero?” Tony era in quella fase del sonno in cui forse è meglio non svegliarsi. Si porta una mano semichiusa sull’occhio e inizia a strofinarselo con forza. “Sarebbe meno imbarazzante se tu non fossi reale. Ma un po’ lo sarebbe lo stesso, perché saprei di non avere nemmeno la fantasia per scegliere un nome non comune per le mie fantasie. Senza offesa. Steve è un bel nome. Comune ma carino. Davvero.”  
  
“Che cosa?”  
  
Tony non risponde a questa domanda. Si limita a grattarsi la testa, facendo in modo che i suoi capelli già spettinati so spettinino ancora di più. “Il mio Myrbacka non è stato consegnato.” Sbadiglia. “E un mio amico ha una tresca con un dipendente, non lo so.”  
  
Steve sospira e mantiene la mano sulla sua spalla, per spingerlo delicatamente ad alzarsi. “Sono sicuro che il tuo Myrbacka stia per arrivare a casa” dice, e non crede a nemmeno una parola di quello che ha detto.  
  
Tony assottiglia lo sguardo e annuisce lentamente. All’inizio Steve si illude che sia perché sta rispondendo alla sua domanda, ma lo sguardo assonnato del ragazzo dice tutt’altra cosa. Si alza in piedi e si stira la schiena. “Già, no” borbotta. “Non può essere reale.” Si butta a sedere stancamente accanto a lui e gira la testa per poterlo guardare negli occhi. “Sei reale?”  
  
“Purtroppo sì” risponde Steve prima di averci veramente pensato, cosa gli fa mordere la lingua. “Lo vuoi quel caffè?” Si dice che lo fa per raccogliere informazioni. Per sapere se lo può aiutare. Non per altro. Deve distogliere lo sguardo e incrociare le braccia perché si deve convincere del motivo per cui lo ha invitato. Informazioni. Aiutare. Dare una mano. Ehm, sì. Aiutare.  
  
“Il mio problema non è che lo voglio,” inizia teatralmente Tony, alzando le spalle. “Il problema è che ne ho un disperato bisogno, quindi.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ti giuro che ho una casa” ripete per l’ennesima volta Tony, scuotendo la testa. Gli sorride e ricopre la tazza di caffè con le mani. “Per cacciarmi di casa, i miei genitori dovrebbero _essere_ a casa.”  
  
“Quanti anni hai detto di avere?” chiede Steve con le sopracciglia aggrottate. La sala intorno a loro è illuminata ma sola, Natasha, lanciando un’occhiata veloce a Tony e ai suoi capelli spettinati, gli ha detto di chiudere bene e non darle problemi con Phil, altrimenti lei sarà problemi a lui, e Clint, che di solito è l’ultimo ad andare via, l’ha seguita con un passo trotterellato, sorridendo all’idea di star andando a dormire. “Diciassette?”  
  
“Ho ventitré anni.”  
  
“Non sembri avere ventitré anni.”  
  
“Tu non sembri averne ventisei” ribatte il ragazzo, con le sopracciglia alzate e portandosi alle labbra il caffè mal preparato da Steve. Sembra che il caffè, nonostante la qualità, gli abbia portato un po’ di energia vitale alle guance e nei suoi modi di fare. Quando abbassa la tazza, sta ancora sorridendo. “Eppure eccoci qui.”  
  
“Tu quindi non sei uno studente dell’MIT?”  
  
Tony sorride e si allunga per prendere un biscotto vicino al gomito di Steve. Poi lo morde e torna a concentrarsi sul caffè. “Lo sono stato” risponde, bevendo un altro sorso non troppo lungo.  
  
“Sei un neolaureato” cerca di capire e come risposta riceve un’altra scrollata di spalle. “Che pensa di potersi permettere un Myrbacka.”  
  
Tony scrolla di nuovo le spalle. “Voglio dire,” borbotta in risposta, grattandosi dietro l’orecchio, “è un materasso dell’IKEA mica un memory foam della NASA. Senza offesa.”  
  
“Perché dovrei offendermi?”  
  
“Non lo so. Hai la faccia di qualcuno che si offenderebbe per quello che dico.”  
  
Steve sospira e si accarezza la fronte con due dita, nervosamente. “Non ti devi vergognare a chiedere aiuto, Tony.”  
  
“Sei molto gentile a darmi un aiuto. Solo che non ne ho veramente bisogno, _Steve_ ” risponde Tony e cerca di mantenere lo sguardo che si è creato tra loro due. Sospira anche lui. “Senti,” inizia, posando le mani sul tavolo, “io ho una casa. La cosa che non ho è un buon orologio biologico. Orologio sonno-veglia. Cicli circadiani. Chiamali come ti pare. Quindi quando sono a casa non riesco ad addormentarmi e non so cosa abbiate messo su quel materasso ma…” Steve alza un sopracciglio, inclinando la testa, cosa che fa ruotare gli occhi a Tony. “Non mi credi.” Torna a scrollare le spalle e prende un altro biscotto. “Come situazione è anche abbastanza divertente” mormora con un sorriso.  
  
“Dove abiti?” chiede Steve, alzando le sopracciglia.  
  
“Qui vicino con un mio amico e il mio maggiordomo” risponde immediatamente Tony, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da parte del ragazzo, cosa che sembra farlo ridere senza un vero e proprio motivo. “Sei adorabile, davvero. Il caffè era dei peggiori e i biscotti sono troppo cotti e io…” inizia, allontanando da sé la tazza, ma si ferma non appena i suoi occhi incontrano quelli seri di Steve. “Dai, non prendertela. Non sei stato tu a fare i biscotti.”  
  
Steve sospira. Forse sta solo proiettando e veramente Tony non è un senzatetto con la possibilità di cadere in una dipendenza di qualsiasi genere. Magari sta soltanto esagerando e il suo complesso dell’eroe è peggiorato da quando lui stesso è tornato da una posizione che lo ha localizzato tra gli indifesi. Magari è solo quello. Scuote la testa e alza le spalle. “Cosa hai studiato all’MIT?” chiede, sperando che questo basti per farlo rimanere seduto. “Posso preparare altro caffè” continua, lanciando uno sguardo con la coda dell’occhio all’enorme finestra, accanto a loro.  
  
“Ti prego non farlo” è la risposta divertita di Tony, che inclina la testa con un sorriso tra il sorpreso e il divertito. “Mi stai offrendo il caffè, e ti devo dire che ho considerato molto di meno un appuntamento. Voglio dire. Non so quali siano i tuoi metodi, ma di solito questo viene prima di tutti gli affari di una casa, lo sai?” Sta ovviamente scherzando, alza un lato delle labbra e comunque non ha detto no al caffè.  
  
“Dev’essere una distorsione professionale” risponde Steve, prendendo la palla al balzo e rilanciandogliela con una naturalezza che non pensava di avere. Non sa nemmeno se sta varcando qualche linea, ma non importa. Alza le sopracciglia e adesso tocca a Tony parlare.  
  
“Dipendente dell’IKEA?”  
  
“Architetto.”  
  
Il ragazzo alza le sopracciglia. Sembra piacevolmente sorpreso, cosa che fa sentire Steve piacevolmente soddisfatto. Ma non saprebbe dire il motivo preciso. “E quanti architetti lavorano all’IKEA?” chiede.  
  
“Tutti quelli che non hanno ancora trovato uno studio abbastanza folle da assumerli.” Alza le spalle e sbuffa una risata leggera è breve, che comunque vede registrare dall’altro ragazzo. “Almeno credo.”  
  
“Hai progettato una casa come curriculum?”  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
Tony annuisce e si sistema sulla sedia, facendo in modo che entrambi siano più vicini. “Una ragazza che conosco, Jubilation Lee, che in arte si fa chiamare Jubilee, ha mandato innumerevoli richieste ad altrettante innumerevoli agenzie di moda, mi pare, per poter fare da loro il praticantato. Lei non è andata ad università prestigiose e non si è laureata con lode né nulla del genere, ma come curriculum ha mandato un assaggio di quello che sa fare. Il suo curriculum non è un curriculum. È un pezzo di stoffa cucito a mano perché prendesse la forma di un fiore, a volte, a volte invece mi pare una specie di fuoco d’artificio, con un fazzoletto all’interno con sopra cucito non lasciate morire il mio talento.” Tony alza le spalle e si tira indietro. “L’hanno richiamata in molti.”  
  
“Non so se per l’architettura valga lo stesso.”  
  
“Sono abbastanza istruito da poter dire che certe cose funzionano. Anche per gli architetti. Magari quello che crei non piace a tutti, ma è una parte di te e che vuoi farci? Rimarrà sempre lì. E magari a qualcuno piacerà. Quello che hai creato. Perché è di questo che si tratta.” Sembra star parlando a se stesso. Sembra anche aver saltato un pezzo della conversazione ed essere andato oltre in pochi secondi. Steve ci mette un po’ per cercare di riprendere il filo del discorso, ma Tony non glielo permette. Sbatte lentamente le palpebre, per poi sospirare pesantemente. “E per i soldi. Si diventa architetti per poter creare qualcosa e per i soldi.”  
  
“Io l’ho fatto per poter disegnare il mondo” confessa Steve. “Da piccolo ho sempre sognato di poterlo fare. A Brooklyn ci sono palazzi enormi e ci sono strade in cui non vedi altro. E da piccolo disegnavi case. E da grande non ho potuto fare altro se non continuare a disegnarle.” Scuote la testa. “A volte le ragioni sono tutt’altro che economiche.”  
  
Tony prende un respiro per rispondergli, ma viene bloccato dalla vibrazione del suo cellulare che prende dalla tasca e osserva con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Poi lo alza per mostrarlo a Steve. “Una prova che non sono un senzatetto” dichiate con un sorriso, prima di alzarsi in piedi e stirarsi la schiena. Steve conosce tre modi per avere un cellulare carico nonostante non si abbia una dimora fissa e che ormai ci sono più negozi che offrono Wi-Fi libero piuttosto che un bicchiere d’acqua gratis. E IKEA è uno di questi. “Comunque devo andare. Il mio amico ha finito di -beh, okay, non lo voglio sapere che cosa ha fatto, di preciso, e meno male che è un tipo abbastanza riservato, perché altrimenti lo saprei. Ad esempio, io, se avessi il ragazzo che ha lui, non per essere esibizionisti, ma griderei al mondo intero che cosa abbiamo fatto. Ma. Chi ha pane non ha denti e non ruberei mai a… sto straparlando, okay.”  
  
Steve si alza in piedi. “Senti. Se vuoi posso accompagnarti e…”  
  
“No. No no, non ti preoccupare. Ti ho detto che il mio amico è timido e discreto e davanti a uno come te -non perché sei tu, ma perché lui è così, okay? Vado da solo.” Indica un punto indefinito alle sue spalle. “Davvero. Davvero. Comunque tra poco dovrebbe arrivarmi il materasso, quindi… ma che ci fa un ragazzo di Brooklyn nel Massachusetts? Okay, non sono affari miei. Io. Penso che dovrei andare. Davvero. Grazie per il caffè. I biscotti erano orrendi, vi prego non li vendete. Comunque ci accompagna… un tuo collega. Non so quanto pubblica sia questa cosa, capito? Va bene. Okay. Io. Ciao. Ci si vede. Bella chiacchierata.” Gira le spalle e inizia a camminare velocemente, prendendo dalle tasche gli occhiali da sole di qualche giorno prima e e ne va.  
  
Steve sospira e raccoglie le tazze sul tavolo. Comunque, non può dire di non averci provato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Una delle cose delle cose più bizzarre che può succedergli, si dice Steve, è vedere Sam e Bucky lavorare. Per questo aggrotta le sopracciglia, infilando le mani nelle tasche e li guarda mentre cercano di trasportare un nuovo modello dal furgone all’interno del negozio. Quasi ride. “Ma che cosa…?” inizia, mentre Bucky tira su il mobile da una parte, ma Sam non sembra voler aiutare, lasciando la sua parte a terra.  
  
“Sam!” grida Bucky, tirando di nuovo a terra il mobile, che procede un tonfo sordo, per il quale Steve chiude gli occhi e calcola silenziosamente i danni. “Avevamo detto al tre!”  
  
“E tu non hai contato!”  
  
“Ho praticamente gridato tre!”  
  
“Non hai gridato tre, altrimenti ti avrei sentito!” ribatte Sam, poggiando le mani sui fianchi e tirandosi in avanti. “C’era Steve. Steve, vero che non ha gridato tre?”  
  
“Ma perché mi dovete trascinare sempre in mezzo?”  
  
“Steve!” gridano entrambi e Steve alza le mani e scuote la testa, perché non saprebbe proprio dire se Bucky ha gridato qualche numero, o se Sam abbia ragione. “Fai sempre così” borbotta Bucky, incrociando le braccia e tirando giù i lati delle labbra. “Da quando eravamo piccoli. Le puoi anche prendere le tue responsabilità, sai?”  
  
“Prendermi le mie…? Cosa?”  
  
“No, no. Lui fa sempre così. Si è innocenti fini a prova contraria. Vivi e lascia vivere. Non mi piacciono i bulli bla bla bla.” Sam scuote la testa e si gira verso di lui con le labbra premute una contro l’altra. “Ma la pratica? Eh? In pratica che fai?”  
  
Quello che dicono non ha nessun senso logico, quindi Steve si limita a inclinare la testa, assottigliare lo sguardo per esternare la confusione che si sta creano nella sua testa e chiedere: “Cosa?” Domanda che fa sbuffare sia Bucky che Sam. “Non ho capito. Adesso siete arrabbiati con… _me_?” Si indica con l’indice e scuote lievemente la testa. Non pensa di star capendo molto.  
  
“Senti, sai che ti dico?, lascia perdere” mormora Bucky, ruotando gli occhi.  
  
Steve alza un sopracciglio e sospira. “Che succede?” chiede, avvicinandosi a loro e al mobile che stavano trasportando. “Come mai non se n’è occupato Thor?”  
  
Alla menzione del collega, Sam alza teatralmente le mani, indignato. “È andato a fare una consegna” inizia con una smorfia sulle labbra.  
  
“Quattro ore fa” completa Bucky, ruotando gli occhi. “Steve. Quattro.”  
  
“La cosa divertente è che per rotazione toccava a me andare a fare la consegna” dice Sam, continuando a scuotere la testa e incrociando le braccia. “Non era nemmeno troppo lontano. Ma Thor ha visto l’indirizzo e ha detto che sarebbe potuto andare lui e che non me ne dovevo preoccupare. E io ci ho creduto. E non è ancora tornato.”  
  
“Beh, Thor lavora parecchio.”  
  
“Beh” gli fa eco Sam con tono canzonatorio. “Adesso tutto quello che doveva fare lui, lo dobbiamo fare noi.”  
  
Steve sorride e si gratta dietro l’orecchio. “Non che di solito voi facciate così tanto…”  
  
Bucky sbatte velocemente le palpebre e si lascia scappare un verso sorpreso. “Steve” inizia severamente. “Sam sta cercando di laurearsi.”  
  
Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Cosa?” chiede ancora.  
  
“Sei un insensibile. Questo povero ragazzo sta facendo di tutto per mantenersi gli studi e mantenere dei voti alti e tu disprezzo così il suo lavoro!” Scuote la testa, gli lancia un’occhiata delusa. “Andiamo Sam. Ti offro un hot-dog.”  
  
“No” risponde teatralmente il ragazzo. “Non importa. Capisco quello che vuole dire Steve. Io non… non faccio molto.”  
  
“Oh, su su” continua Bucky. “Del mobile si occupa Steve. È il minimo dopo tutto quello che ci ha detto.”  
  
“Ci?” Steve aggrotta ancora le sopracciglia, mentre Bucky si avvicina al ragazzo e lo spinge leggermente con la mano verso l’entrata di IKEA.  
  
“Non ti preoccupare. Lo sai che abbiamo fatto quasi trenta dollari questa settimana con il nostro business delle matite?” continua Bucky, passando una mano sulle spalle di Sam. “Praticamente siamo ricchi” ridacchia.  
  
La porta scorrevole si chiude dietro di loro e Steve lancia un’occhiata al divano, in mezzo alla piazzetta, e sospira.  
  
Lui era uscito solo per prendere un po’ d’aria.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti porti a letto?” chiede casualmente Natasha e alza una mano perché Clint, che non ha nemmeno sentito cosa ha detto, gli dia il cinque. Il ragazzo poi torna a servire alcuni clienti.  
  
Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Cosa?” chiede, sbattendo velocemente le palpebre.  
  
“Stai guardando i materassi da giorni” spiega lei distrattamente, prendendo in mano il cellulare e ruotando gli occhi al vedere l’orario. “Hai bisogno che qualcuno ti porti a letto?” chiede di nuovo con un ghigno. “Perché potrei presentarti qualcuno se sei così disperato.”  
  
“Non sono disperato” risponde Steve. Poi abbassa lo sguardo verso le punte delle scarpe e sente le orecchie diventargli rosse. “Ero solo -Stavo solo…”  
  
“Controllando i materassi?”  
  
“Sì. No. Nel senso.” Prende un respiro e si accarezza il retro del collo. “Non è niente.”  
  
“Non è niente” ripete lei monocorde, poi alza le sopracciglia e aspetta che lui dica qualcos’altro, anche se non lo spinge a farlo.  
  
Steve lancia un’occhiata dietro di lui e poi torna a guardare Natasha, che continua a rimanere lì, ferma, come se nulla fosse. “Magari solo un amore per i materassi in generale” cerca di scherzare. Il sorriso muore ancora prima di arrivare sulle sue labbra però, perché Natasha ha questa particolare abilità nel fatto capire che ha capito che stai cercando di fare una battuta per coprire qualcosa. Dev’essere una capacità che ha dovuto affinare con Clint. Steve sospira. “Un ragazzo” mormora, “prima veniva ad addormentarsi sul Myrbacka e sono giorni che non lo vedo.”  
  
Natasha aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Scusami?”  
  
“Un ragazzo viene a dormire sul Myrbacka e sono giorni che non lo vedo e sono un po’ preoccupato” spiega ancora una volta Steve. Dirlo ad alta voce lo fa sembrare più strano di quello che già è.  
  
“Ma parli del tipo che è rimasto con te dopo la chiusura qualche tempo fa?” chiede Natasha e quando Steve annuisce lei annuisce di riflesso. “Tony.”  
  
“Come…?”  
  
“Secondo te,” lo interrompe lei, “Tony è un senzatetto?”  
  
“Chi è un senzatetto?” s’intromette Clint con una cannuccia in bocca e il bicchiere di Cola in mano. Il suo sguardo passa curiosamente da Steve a Natasha. “Sono sicuro che è il tipo di Nat. Voglio dire Nat ha in tipo e di solito nelle tante qualità del tipo c’è la voce senzatetto.”  
  
“Non iniziare” lo avverte lei con uno sguardo truce e lui alza le spalle. Poi il suo sguardo si addolcisce e gli dà una gomitata leggera. “Steve ha una cotta per un senzatetto.”  
  
“Eh, vabbè” risponde Clint. “Ci passano un po’ tutti. Un po’ come la fase del cattivo ragazzo.”  
  
“Non ci sono mai passata.”  
  
“Perché tu sei il cattivo ragazzo.”  
  
“Non ho una cotta per un senzatetto” cerca di mettere in chiaro Steve, prima che l’informazione sbagliata venga assorbita. “Sono solo preoccupato.”  
  
“Pensa a lui quando vede un Mybraka” commenta sempre con voce piatta Natasha, anche se un lato delle labbra si è decisamente alzato.  
  
Clint alza le spalle. “Ehi. Steve. Non ti preoccupare. Se è vero amore tornerà.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tony si gira e si ritrova sdraiato sulla schiena. Assottiglia lo sguardo per ritrovarsi a guardare Steve che inclina la testa, con le mani poggiate sui fianchi. “Posso spiegare” borbotta, passandosi una mano sul viso. “Credo.”  
  
“Pensavo che fossi morto.”  
  
“Ti giuro che non sono...” Sbadiglia e si affretta a portare una mano davanti alla bocca, per poi sistemarsi sul materasso. “Non sono un senzatetto.”  
  
“La mia teoria è cambiata” inizia Steve, sedendosi accanto sul materasso e sistemando la cartella sulle ginocchia. “L'amico sei tu” dichiara, con la testa inclinata. Sente il sangue salirgli verso le orecchie e le guance. Si schiarisce la gola e distoglie lo sguardo quando Tony sbatte le palpebre solo per poi sbarrare gli occhi con le sopracciglia alzate.  
  
“L'amico?” chiede, alzandosi a sedere, con l'aiuto delle mani. “Aspetta. Vuoi dire l'amico con la tresca con un tuo collega?”  
  
“Voglio dire...”  
  
“Sappi che io non mi farei problemi a farlo sapere a tutti. Non quando il collega è di quel tipo” mette in chiaro Tony, con un sorriso storto. “Per la cronaca. Non sono l'amico.”  
  
“Senti. Va bene. Solo che già non dovreste... voglio dire, non dovresti...”  
  
“Steve” lo ferma, anche fisicamente poggiando le mani sulle sue e con un sorriso divertito. “Non sono io l'amico. Penso di rientrare nel tipo, fisicamente, ma con la personalità nah. Uh-uh. Preferisce veramente i tipi tranquilli. Credo.” Aggrotta le sopracciglia e tira in su il ginocchio. “Non so se Jane... Ma mi spiace. Questo -mi sto indicando, penso di starmi indicando, mi sto indicando, vero? Comunque, io non sono un tipo che molti possono maneggiare.”  
  
“Maneggiare?”  
  
“Senti. Mi sono appena svegliato e non ricordo come si usano propriamente le parole” sbuffa, scuotendo la testa. “Penso che comunque hai capito.”  
  
“Penso che per renderti felice basti un Myrbacka” ridacchia Steve, riprendendo in mano la sua cartella e alzandosi in piedi, facendo cenno a Tony di fare la stessa cosa. “O sbaglio?”  
  
“Uau, ho sbloccato il livello battutine. Cosa c'è dopo?” chiede il ragazzo mentre posa i piedi per terra e si stira la schiena. “E comunque mi hanno consegnato il materasso. E ci ho provato a dormire, ma credo che abbiate sbagliato modello, perché, ugh, non riesco a dormirci.”  
  
“Devi smetterla di dormire ad IKEA.”  
  
“Come se fosse qualcosa che riesco a controllare” sbuffa lui in risposta, per poi alzare lo sguardo e guardare Steve da dietro le sue ciglia. “Anche tu dovresti dormire, lo sai? E poi, mi dici perché sei sempre tu a svegliarmi? Non lavora nessun altro in questo IKEA?”  
  
“Bella domanda.” Si accarezza il collo e sospira. “Okay, allora quanto tempo dici di avere prima che il tuo _amico_ finisca?”  
  
Tony arriccia le labbra e scuote la testa, iniziando a cercare il cellulare nelle tasche, prima di bloccarsi e ricercare lo sguardo di Steve. “Aspetta” dice con un sorriso che assomiglia a quello divertito di un bambino. “Quindi mi credi?”  
  
“Che non sei un senzatetto o che non sei tu l'amico che ha una tresca con un mio collega?”  
  
“Entrambi?”  
  
“Non credo che tu abbia una tresca con qualcuno qui. Anche se potresti essere il tipo di Natasha,” aggrotta le sopracciglia e inclina la testa, pensieroso, “visto che sono sicuro tu sia un senzatetto.”  
  
“Ma dai” esclama Tony, ridendo. “Ma perché puzzo o per cosa?” piega il collo per poter toccare la sua spalla col naso. “Nope. Non la cosa peggiore che io abbia potuto fare” commenta ridacchiando. “Cosa dovrei fare per farti credere che ho una casa? Ti ci devo portare? Perché non penso che nessuno sarebbe felice che io lo faccia, quindi lo farei felicemente.”  
  
“Senti. Fingerò di crederti, se la cosa ti fa sentire maglio” dice Steve, alzando le mani in segno di resa. “Anche se, se avessi un problema nel trovare un posto dove dormire...”  
  
“Saltiamo questa parte.” Tony si alza in piedi e gli sorride. “Il mio amico non mi ha ancora risposto, quindi... che vogliamo fare? Parliamo? Caffè? A casa mi hanno vietato il caffè e non saprei dire il perché, sinceramente. Per caso hai paura che me ne vada in giro da solo perché è buio?”  
  
“Dove abiti ché puoi tornare a casa anche dopo le 11 di sera?”  
  
“Dove abiti tu?” Tony assottiglia lo sguardo e alza un sopracciglio. “Comunque ho un autista.”  
  
Steve sbuffa una risata. “Certo” mormora.  
  
“Te lo giuro!” continua Tony. “Ha anche un nome. Un nome assolutamente credibile che nessuno penserebbe che mi sono inventato sul momento. Qualcosa di veramente molto cool, e molto realistico.”  
  
“E sarebbe?”  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
“Il nome. Sarebbe?”  
  
Tony si schiarisce la gola e si inumidisce le labbra, guardandosi intorno con fare nervoso. “Sebastian” risponde con un filo di voce.  
  
“Ah, Sebastian.” Steve ruota gli occhi e sorride, inclinando la testa. “Come la maggior parte dei maggiordomi inventati.”  
  
“Non l'ho chiamato Alfred.”  
  
“Vuol dire che stai confessando di averlo inventato?” chiede ancora divertito e Tony sbuffa, scuotendo la testa.  
  
“Ho inventato il nome, perché dire che il mio autista e capo della sicurezza si chiama Happy non è esattamente...”  
  
“Capo della sicurezza?” chiede sarcasticamente Steve. “Che ti lascia dormire da IKEA?”  
  
“Non ho mai detto che l'ho assunto perché è bravo -anche se penso che Jarvis lo abbia assunto pensando che fosse il migliore del suo campo, ma è anche vero che è anche fortemente ricattabile. Dico emotivamente. Una delle cose che sbagliamo tutti è che ci affezionavo. E io mi sono affezionato a lui, ma lui ha fatto di peggio, perché si è affezionato a me.” Scrolla le spalle, grattandosi la nuca. “Cosa che capitano.”  
  
“E Jarvis sarebbe...?”  
  
“Il mio maggiordomo.”  
  
“Che non si chiama Sebastian o Alfred.”  
  
“Si chiama Edwin, ma okay.”  
  
“Hai una fervida immaginazione” sospira Steve. “Devo dire che non ho mai sentito una storia del genere al Centro di Ascolto, ma ehi. Sto comunque fingendo di crederti.”  
  
“Perché un futuro architetto dovrebbe andare a un Centro di Ascolto?” chiede Tony, inclinando la testa. E sembra essere curioso, con le sue sopracciglia alzate e le mani dietro la schiena. Steve non può fare a meno di sorridere, ma non saprebbe dire esattamente il perché.  
  
“Perché sono un architetto, ma non ho ancora un lavoro da architetto.”  
  
“Sì, il lavoro è un gran bel problema.”  
  
“Tu lavori, Tony?”  
  
Tony scrolla le spalle e dà qualche passo in avanti. “Quindi te ne stai qui, a lasciare che il tuo talento muoia lentamente come fa la maggior parte della popolazione adulta?”  
  
Steve sospira. “Forse. Per vivere si deve lavorare, sai, vero?” Lo segue per il percorso davanti a loro. “A volte devi trovare un compromesso.”  
  
“E allora a cosa serve il talento che abbiamo?” chiede Tony, scuotendo tristemente la testa. Sospira, prendendo in mano il cellulare. Sembra essere uno StarkPhone e Steve si chiede da dove lo abbia preso. Non ne riconosce il modello, comunque, quindi non apre bocca al riguardo.  
  
“Quindi? Cosa si dovrebbe fare? Smettere di lavorare finché non si trova il perché di questo talento? Che poi nel mio caso non è un vero e proprio...”  
  
“Disegni ancora le case per tua mamma?” chiede Tony, alzando gli occhi dal cellulare. “Scusa, una mia amica stava chiedendo per questo mio... e un mio amico pensa che io sia completamente fuori di testa e che lui dovrebbe essere la mia guida morale, quindi chi è fuori di testa è tutto da decidere. Se non rispondo, comunque, entrano nel panico, ma non saprei dirti esattamente perché.” Sospira. “Quindi, disegni ancora? Hai mandato qualche curriculum?”  
  
“Beh,” Steve si schiarisce la gola. “Il mio compito principale qui sarebbe progettare l'interno della casa con i clienti. Sai, su quei computer.”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
“E avrei un file che...” Si schiarisce ancora una volta la gola, con un gesto nervoso della mano. “In un file avrei il progetto su cui sto lavorando... indipendentemente. Voglio dire, perché per lavorare professionalmente e progettare case e roba del genere c'è bisogno di alcuni programmi che io... ehm, direi che non sono alla mia portata. Ancora. Non sono ancora alla mia portata finanziaria e quindi uso quelli di... sembra che siano veramente tanti gli architetti che hanno lavorato qua e...”  
  
“Rubi proprietà intellettuale, eh?” chiede Tony con un sorriso sghembo. “Dev'essere un gran bel posto per lavorare. T-... questo tuo collega dice che ci sono due ragazzi che rubano le matite.”  
  
“Uh. Non è rubare. È prendere in prestito.”  
  
“E che le rivendono su eBay.”  
  
“Tanto le butteremmo ogni domenica, quindi...”  
  
“Questa è una cosa disumana.”  
  
“È quello che dicono loro.”  
  
Tony ride piano, prima di dare un altro passo in avanti e inclinare la testa. Steve lo osserva in silenzio. “Beh?” chiede dopo che qualche secondo.  
  
“Beh cosa?”  
  
“Beh, non vedrò il tuo progetto?”  
  
Steve sente le orecchie diventargli rosse, mentre abbassa lo sguardo e inizia a balbettare violentemente, scuotendo la testa, cosa che fa sorridere dolcemente Tony. “I-io -non che tu... voglio dire sarebbe... ma...” cerca di dire, mentre il ragazzo gli posa una mano sul braccio, come a tranquillizzarlo.  
  
“Ehi, ehi. Lo capisco se non me lo vuoi mostrare” lo tranquillizza e continua a camminare, come invito ad andare avanti. “Invece si può sapere che ci fa un ragazzo di Brooklyn nel Massachussets?”  
  
“Pace e tranquillità?”  
  
Tony sorride e il suo telefono squilla. “Bene, è il segnale. Direi, beh, bella chiacchierata Steve. Hai un cognome? No, aspetta, non dirmelo. Mantiene l'alone di mistero. Ci vediamo allora, Steve. Credo. A meno che la prossima volta non mi addormenti. A volte potrebbe capitare.” Fa un gesto con la mano per salutarlo e cammina per il percorso prestabilito, anche se al contrario.  
  
Steve inclina la testa e si chiede come sia possibile che, in qualche modo, adesso si ritrovare a capire di essersi affezionato a quel ragazzo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sì, davvero. Ho praticamente pagato un quarto dei miei libri del college con quello che stiamo facendo io e Bucky e, okay, lo sai, il business delle matite” continua Sam, sistemando alcuni mobili imballati sul carrello. “Il che mi rende abbastanza felice perché, beh, almeno così non devo chiamare sempre mamma per aiutarmi a pagare le tasse universitarie e cose del genere...”  
  
“Uh-uh” risponde distrattamente Steve, aggrottando le sopracciglia e guardando oltre, un ragazzo con le braccia incrociate che sta sicuramente rimproverando un assonnato Tony.  
  
Sam sospira. “Mia madre ti prende in giro per la questione delle patatine allineate” dice, scuotendo la testa.  
  
“Capisco” risponde ancora Steve, aggrottando un altro po' le sopracciglia quando il ragazzo lo trascina via, continuando a parlare e scuotere la testa.  
  
“Steve. Io e Bucky abbiamo deciso di fuggire insieme e adottare tante pecore che facciano da pubblico ai concerti punk-rock di Bucky.”  
  
“Mi sembra la soluzione più giusta” risponde ancora Steve, poi si gira verso Sam, visto che tanto Tony non sembra più essere nel suo campo visivo e gli sorride. “Lo sapevo che le matite vi avevano avvicinato più di quanto fosse immaginabile.”  
  
“Ah, davvero? Adesso mi stai dicendo che mi stavi ascoltando.”  
  
“Mi piace allineare le patatine prima di mangiarle.”  
  
“Penso di odiarti.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Sam ruota gli occhi e continua a posare mobili su altri mobili.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sembri stressato” borbotta Tony con la voce impastata. “Dovresti sdraiarti qui, vicino a me e potremmo dormire tutti e due.”  
  
Steve ruota gli occhi. “Okay, forse ti credo sulla storia dell'amico. È una persona che ti rimprovera molto?”  
  
“Cosa? No.” Mantiene gli occhi chiusi e gli fa un cenno con la mano per invitarlo sul materasso. Steve si limita a sedersi accanto a lui, come ha fatto quasi sempre. “È una delle poche persone che non mi hanno quasi mai rimproverato.”  
  
“Okay, allora mi sposto verso il collega. Uomo o donna?”  
  
“Uhm” mugugna Tony. “Uomo. Decisamente uomo.” Si gira di fianco e gli dedica un sorriso stanco che fa sorridere a sua volta Steve. “Altre domande?”  
  
“Colore dei capelli.”  
  
“Okay” risponde il ragazzo. “Di che colore li immagini?” Mantiene gli occhi chiusi e un sorriso sulle labbra.  
  
“Biondo?”  
  
“Infatti è biondo.” Ridacchia e sistema il braccio sotto la testa. “Come fai a saperlo?”  
  
“Quindi può essere o Clint o Thor” pensa ad alta voce Steve, con le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
  
“O potresti essere tu.”  
  
“Sono abbastanza sicuro di non aver nessun ragazzo che mantengo segreto. Anche perché non sarebbe da me.”  
  
Tony apre lentamente un solo occhio per poterlo studiare, poi lo richiude. “Non è da te” ripete lentamente.  
  
“Nascondere qualcosa è un po’ come ammettere che sia sbagliato, no?” chiede retoricamente. Tira indietro la testa, quel tanto che basta per guardare il soffitto. “Non penso che nasconderei qualcosa, allora.”  
  
Quando abbassa lo sguardo per guardare Tony, lo trova con uno sguardo concentrato e poggiato su di lui. Gli sorride teneramente, quel tanto che basta per fargli sentire il sangue salirgli alla testa e arrossargli guance e orecchie e fargli pizzicare il naso. “Ci dovrebbero essere più persone come te” borbotta, chiudendo gli occhi. “Dici che in questo modo lo metti a livello di un tradimento? Io non vorrei mai essere un fedifrago.”  
  
“Beh, non -non al livello di un tradimento, forse?” Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia e inizia a boccheggiare, rivedendo i suoi sospetti che Tony stesso sia coinvolto in una relazione con un suo collega tornare a galla, nonostante non ci creda molto. Al dirlo avrebbe fatto una bruttissima gaffe. Avrebbe -okay, ma alla fine è solo quello che pensa lui, no? Non molto importante. Si gratta nervosamente la testa e sospira. Okay, tanto ormai è fatta.  
  
Tony ride piano e gli cenno di avvicinarsi. “Sai qual è il nome di...?” Lascia la frase a metà e continua a fare cenni perché si avvicini. Quando Steve si abbassa quel tanto che basta per far arrivare le sue labbra alle sue orecchie, Tony gli dà un bacio sulla guancia e scoppia a ridere con leggerezza, sdraiandosi. “Dovresti smettere di essere così pettegolo, sai?” chiede e Steve gli sorride di rimando, col cuore che batte a mille e le orecchie rosse rosse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Guarda. Lo so che i biondi si contano sulla punta delle dita, ma ti giuro che non ho proprio la forza per stare dietro a nessuno” assicura Clint, passeggiando accanto a lui con le mani nelle tasche. “Ho quattro donne nella mia vita. Steve. Con nessuna di loro ho un rapporto romantico ma ti giuro che è come se ognuna di loro fosse mia moglie. Okay. Tranne Kate. Kate è un più una sorella. Ugh. Non dirgli che te l’ho detto.”  
  
Steve spinge il carrello ormai vuoto, per riportarlo nel magazzino e annuisce lentamente. “E ci sono altri biondi, oltre a me, te e Thor?” chiede.  
  
Clint ridacchia. “Uhm… Johnny?” risponde incerto. “Ma Johnny ha una cosa strana per… oh mio Dio, sì, beh potrebbe essere lui. Oppure, boh, Hank? Dici che è Hank? Ci sarebbe anche Bob, ma non credo sia il tipo.”  
  
“Non credo nemmeno io.”  
  
“Io scommetto su Johnny. Come ha detto che gli piacciono? Piccoletti e dolci? Allora no. A lui piacciono piccoletti e vivaci. O altissimi e seri. Penso tu sia il suo tipo. Ma anche io sono il suo tipo. Uhm. Le probabilità che si tratti di Johnny ai alzano, sotto questo punto di vista _ma_ ,” prende un respiro, continuando a camminare di fianco a lui e alzando un dito in aria, “penso che non sia lui perché ha questa cotta per questo ragazzo con gli occhiali e quindi oltre al semplice flirtare -no, non penso che abbia voglia di stare con qualcuno che non sia quel ragazzetto.”  
  
“Allora non è Johnny” cerca di concludere Steve. Alza una spalla.  
  
Clint annuisce lentamente e gli lancia un’occhiata veloce, grattandosi la nuca a disagio.  
  
“Clint. Sei tu?” chiede Steve, aggrottando le sopracciglia e smettendo di spingere il carrello.  
  
“Cosa? Uh. No. Ti ho detto che non ho la forza. Stavo solo...” Si schiarisce la gola e scuote la testa. “Stavo solo pensando a… pensavo che Natasha mi ha chiesto di chiederti _discretamente_ come ti trovi nel nuovo appartamento. Non perché -nel senso so che tu sai cavartela da solo. No, sì davvero quindi…”  
  
“È un buon appartamento. Migliore di quello che avrei potuto trovare da solo, comunque. Quindi grazie” risponde Steve, ricominciando a spingere il carrello. “Vi preoccupate troppo.”  
  
“Lo so. Nel senso, so che stai bene.” Clint sospira. “È Natasha, okay? Dice che perché diamo per scontato che stai bene non vuol dire che non dovremmo chiederti come stai. E poi, senti, la signora Hernandez dice che sei un inquilino migliore di quanto io sarò mai, quindi… Tutto bene. Stai bene. Io sto bene. Stiamo bene. Tutto bene. Forse dovrei dormire.”  
  
“Ho sentito che il Myrbacka è un buon materasso per dormire.”  
  
Clint alza un lato delle labbra. “Vuoi dire il Mantrand.” Il ragazzo ride un po’ di più davanti allo sguardo confuso di Steve. “Ah, beh, vedi. Qualche tempo fa io e Sam ci annoiavamo e abbiamo scambiato i materassi. Nessuno comunque se n’è reso conto quindi…” Scrolla le spalle.  
  
Steve si accarezza il ponte del naso. Beh, Tony se n’è reso conto, per qualche strana ragione. Almeno adesso è stata svelata il mistero del materasso che odia. “Dobbiamo rimetterli in ordine” borbotta, riprendendo a spingere i carrelli, per poi entrare nel magazzino e lì entrambi si fermano, con gli occhi sbarrati e le labbra che formano due o perfette.  
  
Davanti a loro, o meglio, nel loro campo visivo, nascosto dalle scale e quel gioco di angoli che si crea davanti al magazzino, Thor è piegato su un ragazzo dai capelli mori e gli occhiali, lasciandogli un bacio che sembra essere malizioso quanto Thor può essere malizioso.  
  
“Ah” esclama Clint, facendo girare la testa di tutti e tre, Steve, Thor e questo ragazzo sconosciuto verso di lui. “Quindi alla fine il tipo era Thor. Buono a sapersi.” Si schiarisce la gola e alza le mani, come a mostrare la sua innocenza.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Tony?” chiede Steve con le sopracciglia aggrottate, avvicinandoglisi con due passi, mentre il ragazzo si guarda intorno, dietro i suoi occhiali da sole.  
  
“Steve!” esclama lui e gli sorride, ma continua a lanciarsi sguardi veloci intorno a lui. “Ehi, ciao. Per caso ha visto Thor?”  
  
Il ragazzo sbatte velocemente le palpebre. Deve essere che normalmente è abituato ai loro incontro un po’ più privati, un po’ più alla luce di lampadine elettriche. Tony coi capelli pettinati è fantastico, ma una volta che hai visto Tony coi capelli spettinati non si torna più indietro. Almeno crede. Tony rimane fantastico in qualsiasi modo. Ugh. “Uhm.” Indica le scale dietro di loro. “Normalmente lui si preoccupa di sistemare i mobili e le consegne” risponde soprappensiero. “È successo qualcosa?”  
  
“Nulla di troppo grave.” Il ragazzo fa un cenno con la mano. “Ehi, ho saputo che sai.”  
  
“Non per merito mio.”  
  
“Beh, vorrei dirti di averlo scoperto in modo diverso, ma mi ci sono ritrovato in mezzo. Voglio dire. Letteralmente in mezzo. Non lo vuoi sapere.”  
  
“Sono sicuro di non voler sapere.”  
  
“Sei sicuro di non voler sapere?” chiede Tony alzando le sopracciglia. Poi alza le spalle e ride con fare soffice. “Comunque adesso che Bruce non sa più dove mettere la testa per la vergogna non so più se... e quindi adesso sono qui a dare l'addio all'unico posto al mondo in cui sono riuscito a dormire nell'ultimo mese. E, okay, sì, anche per avvisare Thor, l'unico essere al mondo che non ha un cellulare, che Bruce si... okay, cose. Sono venuto a dirgli _cos_ e.” Sorride, tirando un sospiro. “Tu? Tutto bene? Vuoi accompagnarmi o hai...? Per caso devi lavorare? Cioè, sì, ovvio che devi lavorare, ma voglio dire, adesso. Ora ora. Comunque vado.” Fa un cenno con la mano, indicando un punto dietro di lui.  
  
“Hanno scambiato i materassi” risponde Steve. “Cioè, voglio dire, sì, tutto bene. E mi sono ricordato che Clint e,” si schiarisce la gola, “Sam hanno scambiato i materassi. Voglio dire il Myrbacka e il Mantrand. Li hanno scambiati. E sono sicuro che li hanno scambiati di nuovo. Solo che adesso hanno scambiato i materassi anche con altri. Sono abbastanza sicuro che li abbiano di nuovo scambiati e quindi non so se siano nel loro vero posto ma...”  
  
“Oh mio Dio” esclama Tony. “È per questo che il materasso a casa mia non è uguale a quello di qui!” Apre la bocca, iniziando a camminare verso le scale. “I tuoi amici mi devono un centinaio di dollari. Giusto perché loro lo sappiano.”  
  
“Sei l'unico che sa di questa frode” risponde lui, inclinando la testa e seguendolo. “Comunque, stavo pensando che... lo so che praticamente adesso non... ma stavo pensando che...”  
  
“Vuoi un caffè?” gli chiede Tony, infilando le mani nelle tasche e bloccandosi su un gradino, alzando la testa per guardarlo negli occhi. Si morde le labbra, per bloccare un sorriso nervoso. “Voglio dire, quando, beh, finisci il turno.”  
  
Steve non può fare altro se non sorridergli di rimando. “Sai quando stacco” gli risponde, prima che Tony gli lanci un'occhiata veloce e torni a cercare Thor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Non è questo” mormora Tony, alzandosi in piedi e gettandosi su un altro materasso, mentre Steve inclina la testa. “Non è nemmeno questo” ripete, poi si gira verso Steve e sorride. “Dovresti provarli anche tu, sai? Per capire che tipo di persona sei. Dal materasso. Tipo BuzzFeed.”  
  
Steve fa un mezzo sorriso e decide piuttosto di sedersi su uno di quei divani scomodi ma che aveva comprato per il suo appartamento decisamente troppo piccolo per contenerne uno più grande. Vede Tony osservarlo con aria curiosa e alzarsi per avvicinarsi a lui. “È un Ekebol” mormora in imbarazzo Steve, grattandosi la fronte con un solo dito e poi schiarirsi la gola. “È comodo perché puoi mettere i libri sotto e...” Tony gli sorride e perde il filo del discorso. Okay. Non è vero. Il discorso non aveva un filo nemmeno prima. Va bene.  
  
“Sì, si può capire il tipo di persona anche dal divano, immagino” ride il ragazzo, alzando le spalle e sedendosi accanto a lui, ma senza la stessa pesantezza con la quale si è buttato sul letto. “Andiamo a prendere il caffè?” chiede.  
  
“Io stavo pensando,” inizia Steve, “per questa cosa del caffè. Nel senso, no, aspetta. La cosa del caffè è che... oh Dio. Voglio dire che...” Sospira pesantemente e posa una mano nello spazio che li divide.  
  
Tony ride piano e si allunga verso di lui, posa lentamente una mano sulla sua guancia, come se fosse un avvertimento, e gli bacia le labbra così velocemente che il gesto sembra soltanto un'illusione. Poi quando si tira indietro, mentre Steve tiene gli occhi sbarrati e okay, aggrotta le sopracciglia e sembra voler iniziare a dire qualcosa, solo per poi bloccarsi. “Non penso di aver letto bene la situazione” borbotta. “Nel senso, è una cosa che faccio. Non leggere le situazioni e fare cose che -” Steve gli si avvicina di nuovo e lo bacia con un'euforia rinnovata, per bloccare il flusso di parole che sta iniziando a sfuggire dalle labbra dell'altro. Posa entrambe le mani sulle sue guance e gli sorride quando Tony mormora: “Ah, okay. Quindi non stavo leggendo male.” E poi, tra un altro bacio e un altro: “No, sì, giusto per tenere il conto, sapresti dirmi che giorno è?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Cosa?” chiede Steve, scuotendo la testa. “No. No. Non è niente di quello che state pensando. No. Davvero. È tipo... io e Tony siamo tipo...”  
  
Bucky ruota gli occhi e prende a masticare lentamente. “Certo” mormora senza crederci molto.  
  
“Voglio dire. Non so neanche il cognome è una cosa -voglio dire. A me lui ovviamente piace. Lui mi piace, okay? Ma non so se... È il tipo che mi sono trovato che dormiva nel... Non è una cosa... Voglio dire che vorrei fosse una cosa seria ma...”  
  
“Allora dillo a lui.”  
  
“Ah.” Steve annuisce. “Certo. Basta dirlo. Tipo dirlo ad alta voce. Certo.” Si schiarisce la gola. “Come va la vendita delle matite?” chiede, ovviamente per cambiare argomento. Bucky ruota gli occhi e continua a mangiare.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Non so chi è stato abbastanza coraggioso da arrivare fino a qui, perché, ugh, ma la mia minaccia è di tornare a con un'altra storia che finisca questa storia e che sia sempre ambientata a IKEA (perché sono trash).  
> Grazie, ciao.


End file.
